


JO BELLE WALKER AND THE ZOMBIEE APOKOLYPS

by jobellewalker



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Video Games), The Walking Dead (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Daryl, Confederacy, Conservative, Cool, Daryl Dixon Smut, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Georgia, Inspired by The Walking Dead, KKK, Love, Make America Great Again, Morals, Sexy, Sexy Times, South Carolina, Trump, Trump2016, Values, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Well-Written, White Privilege, donald trump - Freeform, heritage, i lobe the south, south forebber, south rising, southern, southern heritage, white pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jobellewalker/pseuds/jobellewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful giirl namd Joe belle nmeets a myysterious man in the forest!  SPOILER ALTER ITS DARYL>  ive been workin  on this story 4 a lonf time now so its pretty good i think you know!11  I SUCK AT SUMMRIES STORY IS BETTER I PROMIS<br/>PS THERES ZOMBES</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE MISTYRIUS MAN FROM GORGIA

AN: Hey gusy, I am realy excited to share this story with yall! If your Offended by the age diference between me and darryl the you should no that in real LIFE WERE THE SAME FUCKING AGE U FAGS. Daryl is also my real life bf. Ever sinc we were just little cousins we knew we were perfect 4 each other. THANKS 4 EDITING DARRYL!!!!1111  
Darl: Ur welcum bab <3333333  
Me: lbuv u 2!!1  
JOBELLE WALKER AND THE ZOMBIEE APOKOLYPS  
CHAPTER ONE1: THE MISTYRIUS MAN FROM GORGIA  
hey guys my name is is Jo belle walke and I am a 15 year old model/actress/WRITR rfrom south carolina. I am tall skiny pretty have long hair nice. my nlond hair hangs passed my waste and luckily my hair is still great even in this zombie world because im hot and have sspecial jeans. My eyes are dark pastelle rose. I know i look like Tayler swift except prettier. Im sooo skiny that people think im anoryxeik but theyre just mad cause my boobs destract the zombies . it’s a hard life here but im a true southern girl so I know how to use sowrds ((like a ninga, basicaly like mitchown except im mor trustworthy and not as maen (IF U NO WHAT IM GETTING AT THEN U GET ME) ) and guns realyyyy well. I can also use a bow and arrow and I learn really qwuickly so im planning to learn hoe to use a lot more of them. Most guys seem to fall in love with me rite away but im waiting 4 the perfect guy (SPOLIER ALTER: DARYL ITS GONNA BE U))  
Darryl an: I cunt wait!!!  
Jb: ;)  
D :)  
Anyways back to the story so now that you know how I look I wwas wit my family in southt varolina. We had found an abondend farmhouse that some dude named hurtshell ownd. one day we opened up the barn and saw…………….  
XOMBIES  
I GASPED MAGNIFICENTLY  
They came out so fast and ate my paremts hole. WHAT THE FUCK I CRIED DRASTICALLY  
Jo belle takes the sword and beautifuly kills the basterd zombies I also use my gun and bow enterchangefully. Arrows go thru there eyes and into other walkers and they scream horrified at me. I stab a black zombie through the heart and he dies begging for drugs. However even tho I know what im doing one sneaky flamboiant zombie snuck up behind me, moaning with a fucking disgusting lisp and its retarted limp rist. I want to send him2 hell but be4 I can…..  
AN AROW FLYS RITE INTO ITS SKULLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111  
What…. How could this b? I ponder wonderingly. I look up…  
I see a beautiful man standing there. I smell his southern musk before I look up nad see him and I know hell be a good bf.  
IT WAS………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

DARRLY 

TOO BE CONTINEUD  
I hope you like it!!11111 pleas comment and tell me what you liked. I ONLY WANT GOOD COMMENTS SO NO HATEN ON MY HARITAGE.  
I LOVE U DARRYL  
Darryll: I loved it bab u did a relly good job sweaty. 

SNEEK PEAK

“UR BEAUTIFUL”  
Yeah I no thnks.


	2. CHAPTER 2:  MAKE THE WORLD GREAT AGIAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok guys a unch of u R READIN THIS BUT NO1 IS COMMENTING SO HURRY UP

K I can c a lot of VEWS BUT NOT A LOT OF GOOOD COMENTS SO U BETER HURY UP AND WRITE GOOOOOOD REVEWS OKKK (I love the kkk lol)   
So here we go wit the styr lol. OH W8 I forgot to SAY, somebody has been IMPERSENATIN ME@+!+JF I theyve been doin it 4 a wile now an d they NEED TO STOP RITE NOW OK MISSY  
By the way thnks 2 my bf daryl for correcting the grammar. I CANT LIV WITHOUT U> HIGSCHOOL SOULD SUCK WITHOUT U!!!!!!!!!!!!111111 ur my favorite preson in the world. ‘  
Darryl: I LOVE U BABE. I cnt weight till were married and HAVE KIDS WHOOOO  
Jo belle: *LOL I LOVE U  
CHAPTER 2: MAKE THE WORLD GREAT AGIAN   
When I saw darryl staning there I knew he were the 1 4 me. Ooh he smeled so good and it was awesome. So cool. I loved how awsum it was. he had on a AMAKE AMERICA GREAT AGIN TSHIRT?@!!!  
OMG I LUV DONALD TRUMP I SAID hypothermiccly   
Yah!1 daryl said!!1   
RNT U XCITED ABOUT THE WALL HES GONNA BUILD? Darryl asked hotly,  
AN: OK luke herfe. i NO that donald is from the north originaly but he has PROVDD that he is a TUREE southernor. So yeh northenrers SUCK!!!!!! But hes ok cause he isnt realy northern lol. MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGIN  
Darryl: im glad u r so smart bab, caus I coudlt STAND a fukin gf who like hilery CUNTin, u know lol?  
Jo nelle: I NOW RITE? U r turnin me on rite now lol  
Daryl; after we post tish we can have sex lol?   
Jo belke: YAH YAH YAH: didnt u run ote of condoms lol?  
Daryl: oh yeh lol.  
Jb: oh wel we can stil do it lol.  
DARRYL: YAH  
Anyway darrryl was wearin his donald trump shirt lol. It was so sexy. Btw daryrl says, doneld, trump is AT OUR CAMP AND ITS REALY COOL  
OMG NO CUKING WAY, r ther any MEXIKENS??????????  
“HELL NO” daryl said,, “ we make sur that no gays or Mexican or MUZLMS GET IN AT ALL CAUSE WE DONT TRUS THEM U NO?:  
Of cours! I said mecanicaly   
We were really glad abotut it then jo belle thought of something. She asked, ‘ I bet u need a girl like me. U know its really bad but zombies get distracted when they see me cause I have rely big boobs lol:  
Yeh I can tel hehehe” darryl said maturely   
Yeah but anyway u see that I can use em relly well lol  
Lol  
{DO u want to join our camp?”   
“ok I said.”   
Darryl nd I went to the river to cath some fish. I Had A pitchfork so I stabed the fish and cookd them.  
:wow jo belle you’re really awesome (U R AWESOME IRL 2 BAB)  
But yeh so we ate the fish and then we went back to hershels farm. We went into the jouse. I dint know if anyon was insid so I knocked up the door. Suddenly someon OPENED THE DOOR!!!11

IT WAS>………………………………………..  
.

TO BE COMTINUED!!!!!1  
DARRYL: OMG THIS CHAPTER IS AMAZIN BAB  
LOLL THANKS AGIN HONEY  
SNEEK PEEK  
IT WAS……………………..


	3. CJAPTER 3:  JTHE MYSTERIOSU HOUS: BLAK ZOMBIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yep lol this is a relly god one ok

HEY GUSY Im back sorry iwas so busy makin out with darrryl that I couldnt write lol. Im so funny lol. Anyway it took up a lots of time so I wasnt writin or doing homework or my chors (MY MOM IS SUCH AN ANOYIN BITCH SOMETIMES LOL) she sounds like a dum old lesbien when she talks sometimes haha. So stupid. Anyway also school is realy hard like daryls penis  
ARYL: AWWW BAEB STOP IT RITE NOW??? Heheheehehe  
Jo belle: A/N never lol  
Anyway yeah also I was painting some confederat flags haha, we got a big flag to fly off off daryls truk heheehehe. 

CJAPTER 3: JTHE MYSTERIOSU HOUS: BLAK ZOMBIES 

Daryl and I explord the hous a lot. It was super cool we new that the house belongs to a REAL southernor because there wer conferesate flags everywhere lol. It was realy sexy you know. Any way jo bekke and dayl went upstars and looked in a closet. There were………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

KKK OUTFITS

OMFG” I screamed  
“THIS PLAC IS AAWSUUUUUMM!!1” I yelled hyperly. 

‘I NO RITE: darryl screamed beleimically (lol jk If u thro up food your a weirdo}

Darkl andi tried on the sexy outfits   
“OMG JO BELLE U LOOK SO SEXY IN THAT” DARYL ORGASMD  
Daryl: babe u look sxy anytime ;)  
Jo bele: aw thnks bb  
Anyway bak to the story  
So daryl was realy turnd on wen he saw me in the kkk outfit and I could see a buldge (lol I lov daryl)  
I sed ooh realy hot  
He said I no  
We kisd   
It was sexy  
then we wnt downstars and ate krispey Kreme donuts (IF U EAT DUNKIN DONUTS UR PROBLY A FAG LOL)  
I know rite babe  
Then daryl and I drank some sweet tea that was on the fridg. It had been sittin in ther 4 a while so it was pretty sweet. I realy liked it  
Daryl and I were wandering wher Hershel was cause it was his hous. We new that som black people had robed the hous (U KNOW IT HAPNS ITS NOT RACIST ITS JUS A FACT OK)  
We wanderd if thos skanks had killd Hershel  
“I bet some skans killed hurtcell,’ I said whorified.   
‘omg that would be so like them: daryl said whimsiclay   
I bet they did  
I know rite  
“we went lookin 4 som watermelon. We new if ther was watermelon then the blackies ( SEE IM NOT RACIST I DIDN’T USE THE N WORLD LOLOL) would still be ther   
We wen outsid. Outsid ther was a /………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……  
WATERMLON TREE!1111111

Around the watermelon tree ther was also buckets of fried chicken and lots of kool ade.   
I gasped dramastically!!!!!!!!!!!1  
SUDDNLY ….  
Ther was a nois. Daryl rans inside caus he was scared  
I followed him in  
“JO BELLE U GOTS 2 SAVE ME,’ he said happily  
DARRYL: lol babe y u do this  
Jpo belle: caus I love u sweaty   
Suddenly ther was a nock up the door. IT WAS……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

TOO BE CONTINUED   
(RNT U XCITED 4 the nxt chappy???)  
NXT time  
OMG R U JO BELLE WALKER??????


	4. CHAPTER 4:  THE EASTR SPECAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH IS HAPPENIN in tish chapter!111

AN HAPPEY EASTR!!!!1 im so hap. My entir family all the walkers wnt to the lak today and my cousins the truckers did 2 (darryl is my aunts son lol) we had egs and stuf and my old uncl talkd about jesus or somthin lol. It was kind of lam. i was jerkin off darrhl the entir tim. Woohoo 4 penis hehehe,   
Darryl: it felt relly good bab   
Jo bel: I no hhehe. Anyway here is the most ecxiting chapter EVER:   
CHAPTER 4: THE EASTR SPECAL   
Daryl and I wer kissin in hershels hous when we decided 2 celebrat easter. The eastrr bunny was at the house 2 lol. So daryl and I saw the easter buny and sed hey how r u  
Very horny” he sed wonderfuly   
We played games wit him lol,”   
SUdny my uncl came up  
“R u redy 2 here about jesus” he said hipsterly.   
Maybe later is said a bit annoyed   
I WANTED 2 eat darryl and easter eggs. Darryl nd I went up 2 the bedroom and sat down. He kissd me sloppily. Yippee I said hypotheticaly.   
Then uncl came up and told us a sstoyr  
“FAGS R GONNA BURN IN HELL,’ he said.  
Basically If u think about easter gays cnt be right because THER ARNT ANY EGGS  
Darryl nd I walked outside! Sudenly some zombies came up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111  
I killd them all. “wow jo belle” darryl said. “that was realy cool”  
Sudnly I saw something horrible………………….  
………………….  
…………  
ONE OF THE ZOMBES HAD ON A MAKE AMERICA GR8 AGGIN SHIRT. “WTF hoe could he hav died, we know he was awsum because he was a real southerner (NORTHERNERS SUCK) I cried a lot 4 this man. He had a confedrit flag hat on. Daryl picked it up and put it on his head. “jo belle I jus released u look beautiful 2day,  
Thnks  
Jo belle and daryl went downstares. We killed some muzlim zombies. Then daryl told me somthin important.  
:HO belle,” I need totell u something important.  
“what is it” I asked vocaly.   
“it is tim 2 go back 2 my camp. I love u and am ready 4 u to come back.  
\:BUT DARYL”   
“what is it hony” he ask patiently   
“we have 2 find out who kild Hershel!”   
“your rite,” he said impatently   
We lookd 4 clues. (ther is music playin like in that show sherlok holmes (I AM WRITIN A SHERLOCK FANFIC OK BE EXCITD)  
DARYL” i cnt wait fo it hony!!!1  
JO belle: I no rite?   
We saw many mysterious things! Like….. in the hous we found more pitchforks. And then we found something horrible!!11 THER WER BLACK DILDOS!11  
Some black fags must hav gotten hershell” JO BELE SCREAMED ZEALOUSLY!!!1  
TOOO BE CPONTINEUD!!!!!!!11111  
AN: OK GUYS SORRY 4 the cloff hangr. I AM NOT UPDATIN UNTIL I GET 5 GOOOD REVEWS OK??????  
So if your wandering what happens…. GIVE GOOD REVEWS!!!!!!!!!11111   
DARYL: ok look guys my gf works really hard on tihs so u need 2 give her good revews!!!11  
JO BLLEE: thnks ur da best daryl!11  
NEZT TIM ON JO BELE WLAKER AND THE ZOMBIE APOKLOLSUP  
WE SAW SOMONE THERE>…………………………………………..


End file.
